To Dream and To Tell
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: To dream the encounter, on the first, and every year after. Until we tell the words, That will bind my heart and yours forever. Soulmate AU for MadaSaku Weekend 2019


To dream the encounter,

on the first, and every year after.

Until we tell the words,

That will bind my heart and yours forever.

She bolted out of bed with eyes wide and heart beating wild. Her own sweat felt cool as they raced down her skin, before tears began to pool down her smooth cheeks.

That dream… _again_…

**No.** Not a dream.

_**A nightmare.**_

Ever since she was six, ever since those dreamless nights started to play stories in her sleep. She had been dreaming of the same thing every year, on this specific date and time. Initially, she thought it was just a horrible nightmare, but when that same dream returned next year, and the year following that, her parents had to explain that it wasn't just a bad coincidence.

No, the man she dreamed of, was her _soulmate_.

It was quite a sight, really. A little girl sniffing and sobbing while her parents explained what soulmates are and what the dreams meant. That people are given the chance to learn the identities of their significant others by dreams that played their fated first encounter. It will happen the earliest the child can remember, and it will manifest itself again and again, relentlessly, until the day they finally meet.

Then those dreams would stop, but then words will begin to whisper in her ear. Those words, that phrase, they told her, differs from every couple, and uttering those words together, are like the vows of a marriage that will keep them together till the end of time.

For a time, Sakura had been bitter and angry like the immature child she was. Just why? Why does it have to be like that?! And why only her?! What has she done to deserve this?!

It was a far cry from her parents, where her father dreamed of her mother upset after a bad breakup and his horrible joke made her laugh.

It wasn't like Ino's where she dreamed of a black-haired, pale-skinned boy telling her she's beautiful.

Hell, even Hinata figured out hers when none other than Naruto gave her a scarf one winter night after she ran from her uncle's funeral.

No, hers was far, _far_ different. It wasn't the least bit romantic, not even awe-inspiring. No. It was _horrifying_.

In fact, he didn't look human at all. With long, spiky white hair and pale skin. Robes of immaculate white and lined with black while a crown of horns adorned his forehead. But what really unsettled her were not the eyes of purple rings but the black rod he gripped and plunged through her stomach.

On Sakura's fateful encounter with her soulmate, he was going to _kill her_?

When the realization and reality finally dawned on her, Sakura was left bitter and desensitized to all forms of romantic love, especially those that involved soulmates. Instead she devoted herself to her village, and poured her love to her family and friends. She worked tirelessly, and made breakthroughs and innovations recognized by all the Five Great Nations. She is deemed the youngest high-ranking combat medic in all of history and in return, she ignored futile pursuits and instead lived her life with a single proverb.

'_Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.'_

Yes… because if her demise will come on the time she'll meet her soulmate, then she would rather give that life for the sake of her village, and not to the man that haunted her dreams.

But then…

As careful as she was, she forgot that fate is a rigged board game. No matter how many times she cast the dice, she will always walk the path that was meant for her.

So when she finally felt that burning sensation, of her blood seeping through her garbs by the black rod that pierced through her abdomen, she almost cried. Too blinded by the anger of fate's cruel joke on her, she missed the way those inhuman eyes widened and softened as guilt gripped the remnants of her soulmate's heart in realization.

* * *

No one knew exactly how or why, but as it turns out. Uchiha Madara is still alive.

As frustrating as that notion was, at least it didn't hinder them to completely apprehend him this time. Now, in the deepest, darkest holding cell Konoha ever had, one where every wall, door, ceiling, and floor were imbued with seals forbidden since the second Hokage's term; but a dangerous cage is only fitting for a dangerous monster.

With a deep breath and a swallow, Sakura passed through the heavy layered genjutsu-induced bars and met the stone-cold onyx eyes of her supposed soulmate.

"You're quite the brave soul to come here alone," he started before she can. Voice rasped as if his throat was made of sandpaper. Madara lifted his head from his slumped position and stared back at the same mint green eyes that he had dreamed of every year in his long existence. Of the woman that he'd be damned to admit that kept him sane all this time, "or very foolish?"

She floundered. Lips parting partially and then closing for god knows how long. All the while they continued to fix their eyes on each other.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she introduced instead. Unsure of what to say in front of her soulmate even though she did well when she faced an enraged Tsunade when she asked for a clearance to meet him.

Needless to say, her master was very unhappy when she confessed her most guarded secret. Dreamless, are what they call those who have no soulmate. Though rare, they still occur, and that what Sakura led people to believe all her life. It's much easier than telling them that her soulmate was going to kill her on their Fated Day. It… saved her from the questions and pitying looks…

Until now.

"How fitting," he replied in monotone, remembering his first dream of her as a child and thought that despite the horror implied on his dream, he had been entranced at the visage of his soulmate being the embodiment of spring. It's hard enough that she cannot read his expressions because of his stoic façade. Silence came again as Sakura was once again lost of what she had to say. For a while, it looked as if Madara didn't care for the silence. She also doesn't want to dwell on the thought that his unwavering stare didn't bother her as it should, because that would only add salt to the wound of the fact that he's her soulmate. Eventually, Madara blinked, "I assume you came down here unprepared of what to do with me?"

She didn't answer.

"Really now? You didn't even bother to prepare questions for me? I expected better from my other half," he tried to taunt, and though that caused her some ounce of indignation and a subtle twitch of her eye, the pinkette remained tight-lipped.

Madara sighed with a dramatic throw of his head down and back up to the cold, stone wall behind him.

"How did you manage to get down here? I assumed this place is highly restricted," he began.

Sakura's lips began to move before she even realized it, "I'm Tsunade-shishou's student. I'm the only person who was capable to learn all her teachings and exceeded expectations."

"You have quite the backing," his head bobbed a slow nod before his face twisted as if he tasted something unpleasant, "My own soulmate, taken under the wing of a _Senju_ of all people. _How fucking ironic_."

The blatant venom at that last remark made her flinch. Of course, his pride wouldn't be very happy about that, but that's not her problem, right? Fate has fucked them over, him more than her, one too many times for them to complain anymore.

With another deep breath, she took those daring steps forward. Trusting that the seals literally branding him and their sick bond would prevent him from trying anything.

She knelt before him and brought a hesitant hand to his face while a flask held another. The humidity in this dungeon made his already wild hair even more unkept. Though his eyes narrowed almost dangerously at her small hand, his expression like a cat's- ready to hiss and scratch, when he felt those slender fingers slide through his hair despite the small shake, the edges in his eyes softened.

When she pressed her hands to his scalp and let a bit of her chakra ease the tension there, Madara closed his eyes and sighed.

"Here," she brought the flask to his face next, "Drink this."

The clinks from the chains that bounded his wrists sounded too loud in her ears that it almost made her wince. Their fingers met as he grabbed the cool metal of the flask and Sakura thought in passing how odd that small brush of calloused fingers with her smooth ones felt frighteningly familiar.

She almost gasped when Madara just chugged the flask of water mixed with a bit of medicine without question.

"You… you're not…" she stammered, "I could've given you poison, you know."

He huffed in amusement. His throat felt better at the pass of that cool liquid, "There are worse ways to go. Plus, I doubt you'd waste your chance confronting Hashirama's granddaughter just to kill me."

"I could've," her lips pouted slightly.

"Yes, you could've."

Three hours, during which she would perform a routine checkup. Those were Tsunade's (reluctant) acquiesce to her request. As much as the blonde hated the idea of that monster going anywhere near her precious student, she also knew better than anyone the unbearable pain that came with soulmates.

Despite the reasonable answers she gave to Tsunade, Sakura wasn't sure if it was worth it. She was able to meet her soulmate just as she asked, but they spent most of those three hours in complete silence and awkward small talks. It was painfully obvious that neither of them had anything to say to each other. What with the war still fresh in their minds. Unlike most soulmates who jumped at the chance of getting to know their other half, Sakura was torn between slapping herself for her own stupidity, and just back out altogether.

To be honest, she thought that upon meeting Madara, her heart would burst and she would curse him to kingdom come for all the insanity he's done. To the world, to the village, to her. But as she sat awkwardly near him, not too close for their clothed legs to brush but not too far to be out of reach, she dreaded to admit that familiarity once again. The kind reminiscent tohome, but much, _much_ more.

If only she knew Madara shared the same sentiment.

"So? How was it?" Tsunade asked the second she stepped foot in her office.

Sakura's eyes were downcast and her voice clipped, "He's stable for someone whose entire chakra system is sealed just enough to keep him alive. I suggest a better diet plan though."

"I appreciate the report, that's not exactly what I'm asking for, Sakura."

Of course, she knew what Tsunade's asking. She just… didn't think answering that dreadful question would disturb her so much more than the idea of it.

"I'm fine, Tsunade-shishou."

"Saku-"

"Really I am!" she interrupted with a hint of panic. "I'm just… still a bit shaken."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," she answered immediately, "he wouldn't… couldn't."

.

She didn't return the next day, but she did the day after.

"The guards said that you didn't eat the food they gave you," she said once she passed through the barrier.

Madara was lying down on the stone-cold floor. His gaze upwards at the ceiling of equal darkness. There is no light here. Only the ones emitted poorly by the fluorescent lights outside his cell.

"You expect me to eat food that was purposely cooked raw and bathed in salt?" he answered ruefully. Then turned his head to the side just as Sakura settled herself down at an arm's length away from him. With a tray of food separating them.

She can't say what the cooks have done is something unwarranted, but it wasn't right either.

"Here," she gestured as she pulled the lids off of the bowls. Steam poured out from the freshly cooked soup, fish, chicken, and rice. The smell alone triggered Madara's senses at the call of his hunger.

The clinks of his chains were still too loud for her ears when he sat up and faced the tray.

"Thank you."

Sakura almost gasped.

She definitely didn't expect that sliver of gratitude from him. He said it in such a soft whisper. That if she wasn't paying attention, she would've missed it.

Wide, verdant eyes watched the way he ate. For a man claimed to have almost conquered the world, his fingers struggle to balance a pair of chopsticks. It doesn't seem like he forgot how to eat, it looks more like he's out of practice.

_How can anyone forget how to eat?_

"Let me," she offered, but Madara immediately reared his hand back. The look he gave her was obviously of ire.

"I'm not incompetent," he hissed and grabbed the bowl of rice with his other hand, "I can perfectly feed myself."

As if to show proof, he began to dig through the rice (more like stabbing) and managed to hold onto a pathetic amount but some twisted part of her found the scene amusing. Uchiha Madara, struggling to hold rice between his chopsticks. He managed though, at least… for a few seconds. The ball of rice eventually fell back on the heap.

She _honestly_ didn't mean it! but the stifled laughter found its way out of her mouth before she could even do anything. Of course, Madara didn't find her response amusing as he shot her a glare and snapped the two sticks in one hand.

With a fake cough, Sakura reached for the corner of a tray and snapped apart another pair of chopsticks.

Madara's eyes narrowed when she made a move to grab for the bowl of rice still in his hand.

"Don't you da-"

"Technically, in this situation, I am your doctor and you are my patient, and as a health care provider, it is my duty to ensure that my patients get their deserved nutrients even if I have to force feed them," she dared to shoot him a glare back. Whether she was being bold to push his temper or because she's easily ticked off when things don't go her way in her medic mode, Sakura wasn't sure. Hopefully, it won't be her neck he'll be snapping this time. "Plus, your hands are dirty."

"_You_ feed _me_?"

It was Sakura's turn for her eyes to soften, "I'm not doing this because I think you're incompetent. I just…"

_Just what?_ Ran through the both their minds. To be honest… even she doesn't know what to say. After all, how can mere words describe what she's feeling in front of him? The feeling to provide for someone… to _care_ for someone… it's a feeling unlike those towards her family and friends. Now that she thought about it, she's never felt anything close like this for someone.

Before she knew it, the bowl of rice entered her peripheral vision. When she looked up, there was no hardness nor ire in Madara's expression. Instead his face was once again schooled, eyes -whose color are darker than night- were smoldering against hers. He didn't say anything, and so she gingerly accepted the bowl. Once again, she felt that rush up her spine just from the teasing brush of her bare fingers.

It was awkward at first. From both their ends. Feeding _the_ Uchiha Madara, it never occurred to her even in her wildest dreams. Eventually, they finished one bowl and another and Madara was able to drink the soup on his own.

"Since I began to depend on the Gedo Mazo, I found no need for such sustenance," he suddenly said when she passed him a cup of water, "I suppose my body… found no reason to remember something trivial."

Sakura swallowed.

"Maybe after a few _decent_ meals," he couldn't stress that any further, "I may be able to _properly_ feed myself this time. You wouldn't have to go through the trouble again. Is that inarizushi?"

"Yes," she blinked down on the seasoned deep-fried tofu pockets and took the liberty of feeding one to him. This time, Madara eagerly ate the whole piece.

"_Ahh_, it's a shame I forgone to eat these delicacies. Did you make this?"

Sakura gestured to the entire tray, "I made all of these."

"You have quite the talent in cooking."

"Well someone has to make sure my teammates are eating properly," unbeknownst to her, her hand came up to push back a lock of hair behind her ear. A reflex whenever she's embarrassed, "Do you… like it?"

"They are delicious," was his quick response, "Especially the inarizushi. They are… my favorite."

"I got the feeling that you would."

It's true. When she went to the market for groceries, a sudden urge to buy ingredients for inarizushi came to her even though she's never actively cooked it before.

She was taken off guard when she looked up this time. Gone was his stoic façade, and instead there was a small smile that painted his face. Not a mocking smirk, and definitely not a manic grin, but instead a smile.

A real, grateful smile.

"Thank you, Sakura."

_Was his voice always this deep?_

That was the first time he ever said her name.

"I'm glad you like it."

"What type of food do you like? I get the feeling that you have quite the sweet tooth."

"I do actually," this time it was her that felt a tug at the corner of her lips, "I really like syrup coated anko dumplings and umeboshi. I dislike anything spicy though. What about you?"

"Roe."

.

She came to visit him every day since then. Usually during lunch time, she said,(_He can't really tell from the darkness of his cell_) and true to his word, he began to remember and start eating his meals on his own. Sometimes, Sakura would even join him with an onigiri or two of her own. Madara even took to scolding her for eating less and once threatened to force feed _her_ himself. She made sure to bring a bento every time from then on.

She never thought that talking with Madara would be… _pleasant_.

He's just as cocky and a little rude but he's also logical and can engage with any conversation she opens. Most of the time they talked about each other. The basics like their likes and dislikes. Eventually, they began to talk about each other's past. Their home, their friends and family. Although it was quite a touchy subject for Madara during the first few attempts, Sakura was fine with sharing her own childhood though.

The only topics they didn't touch about, was his venture for power, and his looming fate in the future.

"Those dreams were more like nightmare for me though," she said as she moved a pawn forward.

They had taken to playing shogi when they learned the other plays. A lamp being their only audience. At least there's something for both of them to do to pass the time. These days, both can't help but feel that three hours isn't enough time for them.

"I can imagine," he hummed as he forwarded his own knight.

"Mmhmm," she nodded as she took her time to analyze the board, "I once tried to pull all-nighters every year to save myself for once."

"And?"

"It didn't work," she chose to promote a silver general, "Somehow I always fall asleep even when I'm on duty during night shifts."

"How unfortunate," he promoted another rook on his turn.

"Did you still dream after… when you found the Demonic Statue?" Sakura hesitated to say. It wasn't that they banned from speaking anything related to the topic. It's just… tends to get things very awkward between them afterwards.

Madara didn't answer immediately. His dark eyes on the board looked somewhat distant and obviously reluctant. She can't blame him though. She wasn't expecting him to answer though.

"Yes," he said, "I have. Every single year. It's fine though. I served it as a reminder."

"Of what?"

"That I'm still alive," there was a hint of… sorrow? On that answer. She's not sure and she isn't sure she's in any place to say- "Checkmate."

His proclamation was almost like a key to break a spell. The impending awkward silence that was doomed to follow his answer never came as she frowned critically at the board.

"You cheat!"

Madara crossed his arms, "Come now, I know you're not childish enough to accuse me of cheating. Aren't you a better sport than that?"

A pout of her cheeks was his answer, "I want another match!"

"As many times as you want, my dear."

As she set the pieces, Sakura tried to ignore the unusual beating of her heart.

.

He knew it was bound to happen.

Sakura can't freely meet her soulmate everyday and not rouse any suspicion or rumors. It's only a matter of time for people to start questioning her motives.

Madara only hoped… that she's not in any too deep a trouble. Then again, when has associations with him aren't?

Based from the round of meals he received, Sakura hasn't visited him for an entire week

He did earn a new visitor though. Albeit a rather unpleasant and _unwanted_ visitor.

"What have you done to her?" came his direct question. He doesn't know his las living relative that much but he got the feeling that he wouldn't get any hint of respect from the younger Uchiha.

"Need I remind you that I am in shackles and unable to use an ember of my chakra?"

Sasuke's dichromatic eyes narrowed slightly, "That doesn't mean that silver tongue of yours isn't of any use anymore. I'm asking again, what have you done to Sakura?"

"I've done nothing," Madara answered with a growl in his voice and a glare of his tired eyes, "She visits me of her own accord."

"As if I'll believe that. She detests you just as much as anybody," Sasuke snorted. He's definitely inherited the Uchiha arrogance, "Soulmate or not… it doesn't change the fact that this war of yours… that you killed her parents."

_Ahh_ _trying to shift the blame of collateral damage to him, eh?_

"What's done is done. For someone who puts up a strong front for her after leaving all these years…." He began to taunt and just that direction of conversation is enough to make Sasuke grit his teeth, "She's a grown woman. Smarter and wiser than anyone I've ever known, in fact. It's appalling how much you underestimate her. At least she's not childish enough to seek revenge on fallen loved ones that could be detrimental to her village's forming peace."

Sasuke almost barked, "Sakura is a girl-"

"Woman," Madara interrupted.

Sasuke continued, "-who wears her heart on her sleeves, but she'll never let someone manipulate her. Especially not someone like you."

"Then why don't you ask her? See for yourself that she comes to me for me."

When Sasuke turned on his heel with an angry huff, Madara mused the idea that he indeed still has his silver tongue. But of course, the younger Uchiha had to make sure he gets the last say in their little spat.

"You don't deserve her."

He counted the seconds, the minutes, and once he's sure that he's gone, Madara slumped his head back. Eyes once again on the dark ceiling.

"Of course, she doesn't. Someone like her… is too good for me," a manic laughter came with that rueful admission, but it immediately died down just as soon as it began.

He knew he doesn't have the right. Yet, why does the very idea of it brought a bitter taste in his mouth?

His cell never felt colder since her absence.

His only refuge, was the sound of her voice in his head, whispering in the darkness, of the phrase they were supposed to say to each other.

.

Sakura came back three days later. This time, in the middle of the night.

When she came up to him, she sat by his side. And when he moved his hands to her face, she lets him.

Large, _warm_ hands caressed her tinting cheeks and cared through the locks of her hair.

"Did you forget to tend to yourself?" he asked.

"I was preoccupied," came her only answer. Her voice barely a whisper as she cupped his hand on her cheek.

"Did they trouble you?"

"No more than they can. My _shishou_ and my contributions are too great for them to overlook so easily and take advantage of," she looked up to him with a smile of her own. Her verdant eyes twinkled brighter than anything in this damned cell of his, "Needless to say I can protect myself just fine in politics."

A proud grin pulled on his lips, "That's my woman. It's no wonder that you're my soulmate."

"Mmm," she merely hummed, but she tightened both her hands to his. Almost like she was seeking comfort. The flutter in her heart didn't bother her as much now when she admitted to herself these unprecedented feelings she has towards Madara. The times they spent together, though limited and in such a depressing place, couldn't compare.

For a moment they stayed in silence, until Sakura finally broke the news to him.

"They have… reached a judgment for you. You'll be brought to the Summit overmorrow."

"I see."

"Is that all you have to say?" her voice rose a bit.

"I am in chains, shamed, ridiculed, _useless_, powerless, and…" he let out a defeated sigh and brough his hand down from her cheek, "I'm tired."

She said nothing more after that. Instead she leaned closer to his shoulder. His ungroomed form not bothering her the least bit.

"Tell me what you did," she began after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"When I told you I wanted to know you, I meant _everything_ about you. The child you, the leader you, the… lost you. Everything. Can you at least grant me that? Even as a last request? As your soulmate."

He took his time in his silence.

"Whatever you want."

So he told her. He told her everything from how his clan turned their backs on him, to his battle with Hashirama, how he kept himself alive, how he manipulated Obito, and how he waged war upon earth.

But by the end of it all, even he admitted that what he's done was unsalvageable.

.

When they meet again, he was heavily chained from head to toe. As he waited for his signal to go through those double doors where his fate awaits.

"Madara," she calls out his name and he was ashamed that he might never hear her say his name again.

"There is no trial that awaits me, Sakura. Whether in this earth or in the afterlife, only judgment awaits me," the genuine smile he gave her just as those doors opened nearly brought her in tears, "Don't cry for me. It wouldn't suit your beautiful face."

_Blah, blah, blah._

Politics always bore the snot out of him. These overly decorated monkeys should just get on with it. Even he is dying to know what awaits him.

"Before we proceed, is there anything you like to say, Uchiha Madara?" Tsunade, the chosen spokesperson, asked.

He should've said no, but- "I only regret… not being able to spend more time with my soulmate. She is the loveliest woman I've ever known. The refuge and sanctuary I didn't want but never knew I needed. I thank her greatly, that the granted peace to someone undeserving of her affections as me."

This, he all said with a smile that shook the entire crowd into awed silence.

"Romantic sap," Tsunade muttered under her breath before she unfurled the scroll in her hand, "Then without further ado, I hereby declare, under the witness of our ancestors in heaven and by the powers granted by the Five Lord Daimyos of the Five Great Nations, this Kage Summit, along with their chosen councils, and all international allies, has deemed Uchiha Madara- guilty of all charges, and shall hereby be placed under probation, with a weekly assessment of chosen, unbiased parole officers. He will also be kept under house arrest under Haruno Sakura's guardianship until deemed suitable to integrate once more in the community. Should he fail, he shall be given the death penalty by the five reigning kages, and his soulmate be stripped of her rank, name, and family. She will also surrender her powers, have her chakra points sealed, and exiled where no nation is allowed to house her. This decision is final and will not be open for arguments. Dismissed."

.

"I don't know what you've done or what you've said to convince them," Madara began once he felt her indistinguishable presence in the cell he was confined to since his revival, "but you have got to be madder than I am! I don't deserve salvation. I don't deserve another chance! I-!"

"Since I met you, you would whisper in my ear. Even in the dark, when I'm in doubt, alone, and afraid, your words are the only comfort I have. You said you regret. You said you want more time. I, too, want more time… These feelings I have for you… I can't say it's love, but… I have a feeling that if I don't do something, I will regret it even more than doing something I might regret. I took a gamble, and I get the feeling that it will be worth it."

"… You are a strange woman… my soulmate. I suppose that means you understand what it means if we're doing this."

"Of course, I know."

Her smile made his own heart flutter, and it thudded faster than ever the more he neared her. Almost like clockwork, they brought their palms up and rested their foreheads together.

"For the record, I don't mind going to hell and back again if it meant you'll be waiting for me this time," he said, barely a whisper.

"It will take some time though, but let's make it worth it," she whispered back, low enough for only them to hear.

"_Kimi…_" he began.

"_Kimi…_" she said in unison.

"_Kimi to futari de_."

"Together, you and me."


End file.
